Gambatte Nagi!
by KaMi-HiMe BVB
Summary: After storming out from rehearsals Nagi ends up bumping into Syo infront of the hospital. He end up spending the day with Syo and his twin brother Kaoru. Nagi learns that Syo doesn't live the carefree life he thinks he does when Syo's heart condition comes to light and Nagi learns that it's okay to ask for help and ends up gaining a new friend. Dedicated to UnderdogHero "3


**Ohayo minna! This is my first ever oneshot! it's not my first fic on Fanfiction but it is my first oneshot. The idea for it came from UnderdogHero after having read her fic 'Odd form of Comfort' It's reeeeally good. It's also about Nagi and Syo-chan so go ahead and read it :) Since the idea came froom reading her fic this oneshot is totally dedicated to UnderdogHero.**

* * *

Mikado Nagi was the youngest in his group. He was only 13 while Eiichi was 23 and Kira was 19. He was always treated like the baby of the group. He was always forced to play the 'cutie Nagi' act while the other two got to act cool and mature. It just wasn't fair.

Currently Nagi was walking along the sidewalk fumming to himself. Not only had he spent yet another all nighter studying for a test he had coming up ( he was also the only one in the group still in school) but he had tried to suggest some lyric ideas for the love song they were working on but Eiichi just shrugged him off asking him what would a middle schooler know about love.

It wasn't fair. He had to work so much harder than the others. None of the other idols had to worry about school work and idol work. Even STARISH had already graduated from high school and don't even get him started on Mikaze Ai from QUARTET NIGHT. He was some genius kid that had graduated from High school several years early and no longer had to worry about school even though he was only two years older than him.

Nagi humphed crossing his arms. They all probably led care free lives only worrying about when their next concert was.

Nagi was just passing the entrance to the hospital when he bumped into someone who was currently exiting the hospital. The both oofed and fell flat on their buts.

"Itaaai" came a familiar voice. Nagi looked up and found himself face too face with none other than Kurusu Syo of STARISH. His eyes widened as Kurusu looked up. "Ah" he exclaimed pointing to Nagi with a surprised look on his face. "Mikado Nagi" Nagi's eye twitched. Just what he needed. He was almost certain that Kurusu was the carefree spoiled idol type.

"Kurusu" He replied getting up. Kurusu got up as well. Nagi looked the blonde up and down silently approving his outfit. He wore a black and white striped long-sleeved shirt with a maroon sweater over it falling over one shoulder. The sweaters sleeves were pushed up right below kurusu's elbows. He also wore black skinny jeans and black, lace up boots. He had a black fedora on his head and several bracelets on his wrist. He might not like Kurusu but the boy had a decent fashion style.

"Whacha doing around here" asked Kurusu. Nagi's eye twitched again.

"Just walking" Kurusu quirked his head.

"Hmm" he hummed. "Kay" Nagi supposed that it would be rude to just ignore the blonde so he forced himself to ask Kurusu what he was doing here. His curiosity peaked when he saw Kurusu stiffen and grow nervous. "N-nothing. Just a little check up" he chuckled nervously.

"Whatever then" Nagi started to walk away.

Syo watched the younger idol walk away. The boy seemed to be stressed. Syo considered it for a moment and before he could stop himself he was calling out to the younger boy.

"Ne Mikado!" he called out. Said boy turned to look at him. He could make out the bags under the boys eyes a sure sign of several all nighters. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked. He could tell his offer surprised the boy, heck it surprised him and he's the one who asked.

Nagi considered Kurusu's offer and decided that he was hungry and might as well get a free meal out of the older boy.

"Whatever" he said.

"Cool, we just need to stop by the train station real quick." Kurusu said heading off in the direction of the train station. Nagi huffed and followed. They walked in silence before Nagi finally broke it.

"Why are we going to the train station." He asked semi-irritably"

"Hmm" said Kurusu. "I'm picking up my otouto" _outoto?_ thought Nagi. He didn't know the blonde had a younger brother. They continued to the train station in silence once again. When they finaly got to the station they had to wait ten minute infront of the gate. Nagi was considering leaving when Kurusu piped up.

"KAORU!" he yelled, waving. Nagi looked up. His eyes widened when he saw a near carbon copy of Kurusu making his way to them. He would have been a carbon copy if it weren't for the hair cut and clothes. While it seemed that Kurusu prefered stylish outfit it was obvious that his copy liked practical and comfortable clothes more.

"Syo-Nii-chan!" The boy finaly stood in front of them and he could see that another difference was that this boy was also slightly taller than Kurusu.

"How was your trip Kaoru?" asked Kurusu.

"It was fine Nii-chan"Said the boy softly. Kaoru looked over at him. "Who's your friend?" He asked smiling at Nagi.

"This is Mikado Nagi." Kurusu introduced him. Kaoru's face lit up in recognition.

"Oh he's one of the boys from that idol group HEAVENS right?"

"Yup." said Kurusu before turning to Nagi "Mikado this is my younger twin brother Kaoru" Nagi nodded at Kaoru before he decided to speak up.

"Are we going to go eat or not" he asked.

"Hmm, oh sure" said Kurusu. "Burger place fine with you Kaoru?" Kaoru's face turned stern.

"You know you're not supposed to be eating things like that Nii-chan" Nagi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Aww doon't be like that Kaoru." Said Kurusu. Kaoru's face stayed stern.

"We're going to a non fast food place and thats final" Nagi felt like laughing. Kaoru might be the younger twin but he was definitely the dominant one. Kurusu sighed.

"Fine."He turned to Nagi "That new place round the corner fine with you Mikado?" he asked.

"Sure." he shrugged.

It only took them about five minutes to reach the restaurant. Once they were seated they started to look through the menu.

"Uwaa, the curry looks good. " exclaimed Kurusu. Once Again Kaoru's face turned stern.

"No Nii-chan" he said.

"Bu-"

"Not buts Nii-chan. You're not supposed to have spicy foods. They're not good for you." Kurusu pouted.

"But Kaoru." he whined.

"No!" exclaimed Kaoru. "The doctor put you on a certain diet for a reason Syo!" Nagi watched the two with interest. Why would a doctor put Kurusu on a diet. He was short and thin enough as it was. Kurusu was four years older than him but he was the same size as him. Kurusu huffed.

"Fine you pick for me." Kurusu said slightly irritated. Kaoru smiled sweetly

"Okay Nii-chan" yup. Kurusu was deffenitly the submissive twin.

"Hey Kurusu" both blondes turned to him

"Yeah/Yes?" Nagi twitched.

"I meant Kaoru-san"

"Yes?"

"Are you also trying to become an idol?" he asked. Kaoru giggled.

"No, thats Nii-chans dream. I want to be a doctor." doctor? Nagi's eyebrows rose

"Really? talk about polor opposites." he said. Both boys looked at him curious

"Whys that?" said Syo. Nagi thought about it.

"Well for the first part just your looks. Syo is more stylish than Kaoru-san. Your hairstyles are also different,but I guess I was talking about your dreams."He said. "You have to admit that being an idol is about the furthest thing from being a doctor." Kaoru smiled at him.

"I guess but we each have our reasons for our dreams."

"What are they?" Nagi asked curiously. Syo spoke up first.

"I've always loved music" he explained. "I started out playing the violin and I loved it. I would love that feeling after a competition when the croud is cheering for you. It's not the same as being an idol but that's what started it. I loved puting smiles on their faces and I wanted to continue doing it. The best part about being an idol is being able to bring happiness to your fans" Not as selfish a reason as he though. Nagi turned to Kaoru and noticed Syo stiffen a bit.

"I can't really tell you the whole reason since it's about Syo-nii-chan so it's up to him to tell you the full story so lets just say that I want to become a doctor for his sake." before Nagi could comment their waiter came up to them. Kaoru ordered tempura shrimp and vegetables for himself and plain riced and baked fish for Syo while Nagi ordered the curry ( an act of cruelty towards Syo)

He watched as Syo and Kaoru chatted about STARISH and Kaoru's life at medical school. Nagi had to admit the atmosphere was nice. Neither Syo nor Kaoru treated him like a small child. They treated him as their equal and Nagi had to admit that he enjoyed it. That didn't mean that he didn't have some questions on his mind. Syo's 'check up', his special diet, Kaoru wanting to become a doctor for Syo. Syo was deffinetly hiding something and Nagi was beginning to think that maybe the blonde didn't lead the carefree life he thought he did.

As soon as their food arrived they started to eat. About half way through the meal Kaoru spoke up again.

"Nii-chan"

"Hai?" asked Syo, his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"You havent taken your medicine yet."Said Kaoru worried. _medicine?_ thought Nagi. His brows furrowed and he lowered his spoon. Syo looked at Nagi through the corner of his eyes.

"Eto, I can take it later back at the dorm." said Syo. He was definitely hiding something.

"Did you forget to bring it with you again?" scolded Kaoru. Syo raised his hands and shook his head in defense.

"N-no! I didn't forget it" HE said quickly.

"Then take them Nii-chan. You shouldn't skip your doses. Remember what happened last time you started to skip your medicine" Said Kaoru gently. Next to him Syo winced slightly and looked down. He watched as Syo reached into his pocket and took out his keys. attached to his keys was what seemed to be a white pill box. Syo opened it and Nagi saw that it had three compartments. In each compartment were around 5 to 7 pills. Nagi's eyes widened when he saw this. He watched as Syo carefully took out the pills in the middle compartment. he closed the box and put his keys back in his pocket. Syo tossed back the pills and drank some water become looking at Kaoru.

"Happy?" he asked. Kaoru smiled sadly.

"You know I would rather you didn't have to take them Nii-chan." Syo's face softened

"I know." after that everything was relativly quiet but Nagi once again started to wonder about what Syo was hiding. It obviously had to do with his health. Soon the sun outside started to set so Nagi and Syo took Kaoru back to the train station. Nagi watched on the sidelines as the brothers hugged and said goodbye. Kaoru seemed to tear up at the thought of having to leave his brother but Syo simply wiped them away gently with his knuckle before sending his otouto away with a smile.

Both Nagi and Syo walked side by side. Nether of them really knew where they were headed. They finally made their way to a small park and decided to sit over at the swings. They just sat there in silence gently swinging back and forth, their feet never really leaving the ground.

"So confess" said Syo suddenly. Nagi looked at him curiously wondering what he meant. Syo decided to elaborate "You looked stressed to me when we bumped into each other not to mention that those bags under your eyes mean that you havent been sleeping as much as you should." Nagi was surprised. No one else seemed to have noticed.

"I-it's nothing" he said.

"Yeah right. Come one. Tell me whats wrong" said Syo softly. Nagi bit his lip softly before answering.

"Okay" he sighed "It's nothing really. Just that Eiichi and Kira always baby me and it's starting to get annoying plus lately I've been having to pull all nighters. It's not that I have trouble with the school work it's just that after school my schedule is full of rehearsal for HEAVENS and I end up having to do homework and study for tests at night. I've barely been able to get two hours of sleep lately. "

"Hmm." Hummed Syo. "You do know that as a minor they can only force you to do so much. If it's gotten to the point where you have to pull all nighters just to keep up with school then maybe you should talk with your manager about getting less hours. Or maybe do homework and study in between rehearsals and interviews."He sujested. Nagi thought about it. It wasn't as if he had actually asked for free time. He just let everyone plan everything for him.

"You're right" he said. " I think I'll talk with him tomorrow. My manager that is. I'm gunna have to talk with him anyways considering I kinda stormed out of rehearsal today." Syo smiled at him.

"You do that." Syo suddenly held his hand out. "give me your phone." he said. Nagi nodded and reached into his pocket to pull it out before handing it to Syo. He quickly typed something onto it before His own phone rang. Syo smiled and handed it back to him. "There you go, now if you ever need someone to talk to don't be afraid to text or call." Nagi thanked him. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Nagi spoke up.

"Syo-kun" he said, unconsciously adding the honorific.

"Hmm"

"Can... Can I ask you something personal?" he asked. Syo sighed.

"You want to know why Kaoru wants to become a doctor for my sake don't you" Nagi looked at him shocked. Had he been that transparent in his intentions?

"H-hai..." He said weakly. Syo sighed and looked up at the now dark sky, gazing at the stars.

"I was born with a weak heart. Ever since I was little I've been in and out of the hospital because of it." Syo explained. Nagi's eyes widened. " There was this one time. Mom and dad had gone to the market and had left me and Kaoru alone. We were only 9. We had been playing tag in the back yard when my chest started to hurt really badly and I collapsed. Kaoru was really scared and he didnt know what to do. I don't really remember what happened after that since I fell unconscious but I remember afterwards that the doctors told my parents that I'd had a severe heart attack. I almost died that day and that really scared my innocent little otouto. Kaoru swore that he would become a doctor when he grew up so he could help find a cure for me." Nagi didn't know what to say. Just a few hours ago he'd believed that Syo lived a carefree life when in reality he had to constantly live with a life threatening condition.

"I-is your h-heart better now?" he asked. Syo smiled weakly.

"Not really. It's still pretty weak. and I still have minor attacks every now and then. That's what the check up earlier today was for. The doctor was checking my heart." Syo turned to look at Nagi. " I know that you think that me and the rest of STARISH are just a bunch of spoiled teenagers looking for fame but that's not true Nagi. I've worked hard to get this far. I've worked so hard just to live this far. By what the doctors say I should have been dead by now. I was only suppose to live until the age of twelve but look at me. I worked hard and I gave it my all never giving up. That's how I've managed to live so far. And that's what you have to do if you want to get anywhere. If singing is what you want to do then work as hard as you can't to get there, just don't sacrifice your health. There is nothing more important than that. Take it from someone who's been cursed with a weak body. Don't take it for granted. If you need a break tell them you need a break, don't just push yourself to the point where you break."

Nagi stared at Syo. He knew he was right. He smiled.

"Thank you Syo-kun" Syo smiled back.

"No problem Nagi".

The next day after school Nagi was at rehearsal with the rest of HEAVENS. He had already apolagized for yesterday but he had yet to talk to the manager about having some more free time. They were in the middle of taking a quick break when he heard his cellphone ring. He smiled when he saw it was from Syo.

_**Gambatte Nagi!** _

Nagi smiled and quickly texted back before heading over to the manager.

"He looks... happier" Eiichi commented.

"Hai" said Kira in his regular monotone voice.

Over at Syo's dorm Syo lay on his bed about to take a quick nap. He had just send Nagi a text and was about to fall asleep when his phone rang.

_**Arigato Syo-kun!**_

Syo smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. I Have a few other UtaPri one shots so look forward to them :) anyways I live off reviews so please give me a review. pretty pleeease if you do you can have your own personal Syo-chan! thats right minna! I stole his hairbrush and made super cute clones! all you have to do is review to get one! **

**Ja Mata Ne!**


End file.
